Somewhere
by Reilynn
Summary: AU A glimse of another world that could have, should have happened, somewhere, sometime, ML. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along. If any political views herein bother you, remember that this is supposed to be funny. Also, I am in the United States so …y'know. More extensive 'author's notes' are available in my thread over at Dark Angel Reflections (link on my profile page if you don't know where it is).

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Anything that can happen, has happened, somewhere in the Multiverse." – the Watcher.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Somewhere, in an alternate dimension, Nutter/Eglee/Cameron neither abandoned nor lost creative control over their beautiful brainchild the Dark Angel. In that universe the series was a fantastic success, fulfilling all of its potential. It educated the general public about disabilities (especially spinal cord injuries), racial intolerance, stem cell research, social responsibility, corruption, desperation and the importance of caring about and participating in the political process.

There was a lot more focus on Eyes Only. He became a hero that inspired a generation to care about their fellow man, society in general and politics. A career as a politician changed from something that was viewed as inherently dishonest (that only greedy, power-hungry, slime-bags and lawyers would do) to a career that brave and noble souls went into to try and make the world a better place, at great cost, struggle and personal sacrifice (i.e. having to deal with all the 'old school' politicians).

The effect of the depression on individuals was explored. The issue of suicide was dealt with, including educating the world on what the signs are, and how to help those with it as we saw Logan struggle to overcome his depression rather than it magically going away (like it doesn't really do).

In short, watching one ordinary man struggle to overcome physical and mental challenges, and still make a difference in the world, inspired generations to care and act and a hundred years from now was widely credited with saving civilization. Is that too much to ask? I didn't think so.

The creative staff knew immediately that the romance between Max and Logan was one of their finest features, and drew out the UST to maximum effect. There were lots of interesting stories I may do something with later, but here are the highlights.

Oh, and there was NEVER any dam virus!

∞

Season one ended about where "411 on the DL" did, with Max finding Zack only to realize that he did not place the same value on family that she did.

Season two ended with a story eerily similar to "Blah, Blah, Woof, Woof" where Max demonstrates her feelings for Logan thus settling the debate among the fans.

Season three began with Max's return to Seattle and Logan. She assumed far more duties in the Eyes Only network. It ended with a cliffhanger where Max went into heat, met Rafer as in Meow and ended up with boyfriend she didn't want.

Season four began with Max having to get rid of Rafer and ended with the dramatic death of Bling.

Season five ended with Max in heat again. Logan insisted she go out to save the world anyway. The entire episode everyone was on the edge of their seat as she was around male after male. 'Would she make it without going through the heartbreaking sorrow that she experienced when she capitulated to Rafer?' She did, although it became fairly obvious the pheromones she was secreting were definitely affecting any male around her. She rejects them all, some more painfully than others. The fans breathed a sigh of relief, but it only lasts a moment. She still has to give the disk to Logan ….

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Max entered Logan's apartment dressed in her black cat suit. Her face was flushed and her breathing intense as she quickly located Logan. He wasn't at his computers, which was odd, he was sitting in the kitchen, drinking. "I got your disk," she said. Max was suddenly very concerned about Logan. She could smell the scotch; he'd been drinking, and that meant something very bad, she just had no idea what. She knew that this project was extremely important; his phone call had made it abundantly clear that this couldn't wait until tomorrow. She had tried to get out of it. Ever since the fiasco with Rafer she didn't leave her apartment when she was in heat, except when Logan said that he needed her. Still she just wanted to try and get back home before she did something she would hate herself for …again.

"Great," Logan replied and then took another drink. He didn't look happy.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You can go."

"You're not getting rid of me. Something is wrong. You don't drink like this. What aren't you telling me?"

"No. The information on this disk is all I need. Sung is just waiting for a phone call with where. SWAT team is on standby. Bad guys going down. Innocent victims going to be rescued. Everything is fine. I know you didn't want to do this. You have other important things in your life. I'll let you go get back to them. I'm fine." Logan took another drink.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"The last time you drank like this was when Bling died."

"You mean when I got Bling killed."

"Logan, he knew the risks. We all know the risks. Get that through your head." They had this discussion before. Logan was fighting a war, and in war people died. Max grew up with that reality, accepted and expected it. Logan knew it intellectually, but every time someone close to him died … he took it very hard. "So, who died?"

"No one."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's stupid."

"Of course," Max replied as she rolled her eyes in frustration. "And what is worse, you are going to have to explain it to me because I still don't get a lot of customs, traditions and mores."

"I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"Why?" Max asked incredulously. To her, Logan had …everything, everything he wanted. When he didn't answer immediately she continued. "You got your legs back! I thought that meant more to you than anything." Max remembered the months of hacking into Manticore for the way to stop her stem cells from triggering his immune system, and the longer months of transfusions and physical therapy as he slowly rebuilt the muscles that had atrophied. "Eyes Only is doing great! They gave you the Nobel peace prize last year!"

"That was just a trap. Try and get me to come forward."

If Max hadn't been so concerned about Logan she would have laughed. "Yeah, well the eight people that tried to claim it found that out the hard way. Logan, what is wrong? Tell me, I'll help."

Logan laughed. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I just need to snap out of it. Focus. Work. There are more important things … than how I feel." Logan stood up and took the disk. Max followed him as he walked to the computer. His nimble fingers quickly opened the disk and sent off the data.

"Done." Logan stood up, apparently intent on walking back to the kitchen for more scotch. Max pushed him back down in his chair.

"No, we **are** **not**." Max hated this. She did not want to be out in this condition, but more than any of her needs, Logan needed …something. She wished she knew what. She just hoped that she didn't do something to ruin the best relationship she had ever had. He just sat there. They stared at each other.

They were still staring at each other after the commercial break.

"Max, go home."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"This isn't anything …" Logan paused, unsure how to phrase this. He gave up. "Just go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine. The woman I **love** has a boyfriend …again." Logan took advantage of Max's stunned silence to walk past her to the kitchen where he poured himself another drink.

Max felt the familiar pain that she had learned to live with, the pain that had faded to a dull ever-present ache, suddenly become acute again. One thing you could say about Max was that she could handle pain; she'd had plenty of practice. She recovered, and followed him into the kitchen. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll be …OK." Logan took another drink.

Max hated this, and she hated herself for asking, but she did have to admit, the pain was dampening the heat. That or it was finally fading; damn thing should have been over hours ago. They were getting worse. "Olivia?"

Logan looked at her like she was nuts. "Olivia is just an informant. She works with Asha in the SW1. She's been my contact since you decked Asha."

"She deserved it! Accusing you of collaborating with Manticore!"

"I do have transgenic Pluripotents coursing through my veins."

"I **gave** them to you. Willingly…"

Logan actually laughed, "I remember the look on her face when she found that out."

Max smiled. Logan happy was all she needed. "Yeah, nothing like realizing there is a genetically enhanced killing machine pissed off at you. …It's not Asha, is it?"

"No!"

"Amy?"

"No."

"She really liked you."

"No, she didn't. She was just after the cure …for her husband!"

"I thought that was her brother."

"Nope."

"Charlotte?" Max couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. She had no idea she was this masochistic. Logan wouldn't be answering if he wasn't drunk. At least now she'd know, for all the good that would do her. With any luck, Logan wouldn't even remember this conversation.

"She was just after money."

"Megan?"

"FBI agent. After Eyes Only. She was just cozying up to me because I was the best lead they had, before Zane convinced them it was him and lead them on the wild goose chase of all time."

"I'm not the only one in the family that likes escape and evade." Max smiled, "Emily?"

"My physical therapist?"

"Yeah, her. She seemed very …enthusiastic."

"No. The whole regenerating thing was what she was excited about. Max, how can you not know?"

"I don't know! I guess I am kind of slow on the uptake about all this social interaction stuff. 'Being human' is a relatively new concept for me. 'kay? …Is this the same woman you were telling Sebastian about right after he started walking?"

Logan paused. "You overheard that?"

"Some."

"But not the name."

"Obviously not, listen. I'm sorry. I know this really isn't any of my business. I just …I hate to see you hurting."

"I'll be OK Max. This isn't anything new. I know you didn't want to come out tonight, I understand. You should get back to …what you were doing when I called." Logan took another drink.

Max had never felt so torn. She wanted Logan; she wanted him to be happy. "I'm not leaving you like this, Logan." She sat down next to him and reached out for his hand.

"You should go. Your boyfriend is waiting."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Max said, then sat there …stunned…as she made the connection. "I don't have boyfriends."

"I know the signs Max. You're flushed. You're breathing heavily. You have this …energy. I've seen it before." Logan took another drink as Max sat there, staggered.

Heat. He could tell she was in heat, but he thought it meant she had a boyfriend. She realized that the only times he had seen her, the only times she had left her room when she was in heat, she had wound up with a boyfriend!

"Remember Ethan?" Logan asked.

That pissed her off! "I was undercover on another urgent mission for you when I met him! I told you I didn't want to go out."

"You didn't have to sleep with him."

"You weren't there. I made a decision. What the hell do you know about undercover? You think sex isn't a weapon? Why else would Manticore have even **made** females? I think the fact that I killed him when he aimed at **you** should have been a damn good indicator that he didn't mean anything to me!"

"Rafer." Logan challenged.

"One weekend, over a year ago. It was a mistake."

"Eric? Or was it Erik?"

"He was never my boyfriend! I didn't have sex with him. I didn't go out on a date with him. I never even kissed him! Why would he have been a boyfriend?"

"He said he was."

"He wasn't."

"Well … you're …excited about someone. Someone you didn't want to leave." Logan wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or confused.

Max chose between her own humiliation and Logan's piece of mind. "I don't have a boyfriend, Logan. … I'm in heat."

"Heat?" Logan repeated. Now he was definitely confused.

"Heat. I'm in heat. Two or three times a year. My body just …screams. I try to just stay in my room, because if I go out. I do something …that I **hate** myself for. It's this…thing that Manticore tricked up inside of me… that I can't control. For all I try to be human, when I am in heat …I'm just …an animal. I …try to just stay in my room, but I…" Max started crying and turned away.

Logan put his glass down. He remembered her asking if this could possibly wait, all three times it couldn't. Eric (or was it Erik?) was right after the Salinsky hack. Rafer was right after he tricked her into breaking into the nuclear power plant. He tricked her into doing something dangerous for his own selfish reasons, and she dearly paid for it, and he never knew. He sent her into the situation with Ethan, too. How on Earth was he ever going to make everything up to her?

She continued, but didn't …couldn't look at him. "I suppose that's the one good from all the rumors about Manticore and transgenics. I don't dare let anyone get close enough to touch me."

Another wave of guilt passed over Logan as he remembered how he played her in front of his mirror. Not that he had anyway of knowing how emotionally vulnerable she was at the time. Yes, he did. He knew what she was. He knew what he life must have been like. He should have known. This was just another case of Logan Cale screwing up, for those that matter to him most. "Max?" He stood up and walked over to Max. He put his arm on her shoulder and she turned to look at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Logan. I'm a freak. You can't mean …me? Can you?"

"I love you, Max." Logan wrapped his arms around her.

"Even after?" She still couldn't quite believe it.

"I love you. I'm sorry you didn't know."

"I never had anyone that knew what I was say that to me." Max smiled and wrapped her arms around Logan. She wiped her tears into his shirt as she pressed her body against his. "Logan," Max begged. "I want you."

"Don't worry, my love. I'll take care of you."

That was all Max wanted to hear. She kissed him, frantically, urgently. Logan's arms tightened around her as his hands massaged her back. Logan moaned into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. In her frenzy to have Logan as part of her Max pushed him back several steps into the table in the kitchen. She held him there, trapped between her and the table, bodies pressed against each other, mouths melded, until he motioned toward the bedroom.

"Oh, yes. Logan!" Max cried as she pulled him down the hall. Logan's hands roamed her body as he unzipped her leather jacket. Logan groaned at the pressure of her body hard against his hardening body as she wiggled out of her precious bulletproof black leather jacket and let it fall to a heap on the kitchen floor.

"I love you, Max." Logan looked deep into her eyes and smiled. She could feel the love and reassurance. Max's hands roamed over his strong shoulders as he removed her belt.

"Show me, Logan. Love me," Max pleaded as she took his shirt off, ripping a few buttons in the process. The remains of his shirt were discarded in the hall.

"I will," Logan reassured her. Max made an incoherent sound of joy and gave herself to Logan. She clung to him, hands roaming bare flesh just starting to glisten with perspiration as he held her in his arms and carried her through the threshold into his bedroom. Max wrapped her legs around him as she clung to him. He removed her expensive leather B&E shoes caressing each foot in turn as he did so. Max could fell the hardness of his body proving that he wanted her and almost came with the mere anticipation of the sheer joy of finally having Logan.

Logan broke the frenzied kissing to say, "I love you, Max." One small, soft squeak was Max's only warning.

∞∞∞∞

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Logan broke the frenzied kissing to say, "I love you, Max." The small, soft squeak of the faucet was Max's only warning before she was drenched in cold water.

"LOGAN!" Max screamed his name, but not at all of the reasons she had imagined doing so five seconds ago. She made a half hearted attempt to move, but he held her tight under the icy water. They both knew she was stronger, but her will wasn't her own anymore. It was his, and she submitted to him.

"I love you, Max. That means I want you to be happy, not that I want to have sex with you."

"Logan. Please …"

"I am going to take care of you, not take advantage of you."

"But, I do want you Logan. I have…even before."

He so wanted to believe that, but he'd hurt her too much already. "You're in heat. You don't mean it. You would just hate both of us tomorrow."

"No, that's not true." Max held onto and caressed the strong arm that was holding her under the cold water that was slowly returning coherent thought to her. "I want you. I've wanted you. I just didn't think …you wanted a freak."

"Max, you tell me that when you're not in heat and I will give you the night of your life. I swear."

Max pulled him in to her and kissed him. Logan moved them both under the icy cold water.

"I love you, Max. I'm not going to let you do anything you'll hate yourself for. I'm going to take care of you."

Max didn't want to let go, but she didn't want Logan to catch hypothermia. She let him go and started to cry. She wasn't even quite sure why she was crying. Maybe it was because she'd never really had someone love her before, and he didn't believe she really wanted him. That she really loved him, too. She'd known she loved him since she came back to give him her blood. She'd rather die than go back to Manticore, and she'd rather go back to Manticore than let Logan die. She knew then that she had it pretty bad. She'd toyed with the idea of more to their relationship, a romantic side, but she'd never managed to completely convince herself he could settle for her, that she was worthy. The closest she came was last year, right after they perfected the cure, they were fixing up Sebastian, and she walked in and overheard Logan tell Sebastian he was in love. It never occurred to her that he was talking about her. Maybe she was crying because everything was going to be fine. Logan had said that all she needed to do was get over the heat and then they were going to be together. Max smiled and nodded, but couldn't stop crying.

"I'm going to go make you something warm to eat. I'll get some dry clothes for you. Everything is going to be alright Max. I promise."Logan almost kissed her on the top of the head, but then thought better of it and left her in the cold shower.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

True gentleman that he was, Logan let her have the master bedroom for the night. He placed a tray with a hot bowl of soup, some fruit and a sandwich on it just inside the door, but didn't come in. Max appreciated the thought, but spent the entire night tossing and turning in his bed, imagining the things they were going to do to each other right here, as soon as she could convince him that she really did want him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Max woke to find it was morning. Her pager was going off. It was work, what was work doing paging her on her vacation. Admittedly since gas prices had become even more unreasonable, the bike messenger business had been booming, but still a girl had to have her priorities.

She got out of bed, dressed, and went to find Logan. There was one moment of sheer panic when she found him on the floor of the other bathroom.

"Logan!" she screamed. He jumped, sat up a little to quickly and promptly threw up in the toilet he was laid next too. Hangover, Max thought, she might as well go in to work.

Logan stood up and turned sheepishly to Max. "Sorry. Are you …alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine; back to …normal. Are you OK?"

"I will be. It's my own fault. Normal called, apparently there is a flu epidemic, he needs you to come in."

Max smiled, "And you weren't going to tell me unless I was over … it."

"Damn straight," Logan smiled back.

Max almost kissed him, but the smell…. "Will you be OK until I get back?"

"Yeah," Logan noticed her hesitation but misread the reason for it.

"OK, I'll see you tonight." Max turned to leave. "Logan, thank you."

"Anytime Max." Logan smiled. He stood staring after her long after she was gone. He knew she would be glad they hadn't done anything. He proceeded to brush his teeth while he thought about what last night would've been like if he didn't always do the right thing.

∞∞∞

Logan had all day to convince himself that he had made an ass out of himself. Max had said that she was coming over tonight, so she couldn't have been too put off. Unless it was just to say goodbye once and for all.

∞∞∞

Max was flying all day. She had actually slept the night before and felt remarkably refreshed. She knew she had a goofy grin on her face, just thinking about what she and Logan were going to do that night. She didn't want to explain it to any of her co-workers, not that there were that many in. Those that had showed up for work were kept busy picking up the slack for the ones that had called in sick. Fortunately, even on autopilot that was not difficult for Max.

Max even had time to stop into a quaint lingerie shop and pick up a flimsy little (very little) something in black.

∞∞∞


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

**Chapter 3: In the cold light of day.**

By noon, Logan's hangover had subsided. He went out to the farmers market. The economy had improved in the last few years, but it was still take what you can get and try to make something from it. He found some good tomatoes, fresh pears, and mint. It would be an interesting meal. Good thing he figured out ages ago that Max wasn't picky. She was always so grateful and happy with anything that he cooked for her. Logan smiled to himself as he considered, belatedly, that maybe it wasn't the food making her happy all this time.

Logan tried to remain optimistic, to push aside thoughts of how he had made an ass of himself. Unfortunately the memories of him groping Max last night when she wasn't herself were hard to put out of his mind. Logan eventually resigned himself to the fact that the feel and taste of her was seared into his mind for all time. He just hoped that she wasn't too mad at him for any of it.

∞∞∞

Max breezed into the apartment she shared with Original Cindy, who had been home all day with the flu. "Howareyou?Doyouneedanything?" Max asked as she rushed by to her bedroom. Max couldn't decide what she was going to need in the morning, so she threw everything into her bag.

Original Cindy had a stuffed nose, but Max thought she made out, "I'm fine." Original Cindy had given up asking where she was going long ago.

"CoolHopeyouarefeelingbetterImgoingovertoLogansdontwaitup." The door slammed, but Max did remember to lock it after her.

Original Cindy just smiled. "'bout time."

∞∞∞∞

Max let herself into Logan's apartment. Her stuffed backpack was over one shoulder; a discreet black bagcontaining an indiscreet black lace... nothing inside. Her broad grin died on her face when she saw Logan staring out the window, obviously unhappy. Logan turned one moment too late to see the smile; he only saw confusion and sorrow which seemed only to confirm the doubts that had be quietly nagging him all day.

Max running and never seeing her again had been one of Logan's greatest fears for longer than he cared to think about. The full bag only seemed to confirm that. He'd blown it.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. "For what?" they asked in perfect unison. Logan looked even more irritated; it always frustrated him when they did that. Max simply took out a coin, tossed it, and showed Logan the 'tail' result. She waited quietly for him to proceed.

"I'm sorry. Obviously I was drunk last night … and if I behaved badly … I am very sorry."

"IF? You don't remember?"

"…no…."

Max knocked him on his ass with a right cross. "We discussed what was going to happen next time you lied to me." It had taken Max months to learn how to read Logan; and more months to accept the fact that the man she loved, adored and admired, lied to her whenever he felt it was necessary, but she did learn.

"Yes, we did." Logan rubbed his jaw, but made no attempt to stand.

"Why?"

"Because … I thought maybe if I didn't remember you wouldn't hold my behavior last night against me."

"You want to just forget about it?"

Logan hesitated. He hated it when Max's shields went up and he couldn't tell what she was feeling or thinking. This time he couldn't even think that he didn't deserve it. "That might be for the best. I know you weren't yourself. I wasn't myself. It just wasn't …I'm sorry."

Max just stood there, wishing that her emotions were as resilient as her body.

Eventually the silence became too much for Logan. "What's with the bag? Going somewhere?"

Max assumed he was upset because she was practically moving in on him. How pathetic was it she could fit everything important in a back pack? Who was she kidding? Everything important to her was laid out at her feet.

"No. I wasn't going anywhere ... in particular. Well, it **is** my vacation, I probably should go ride around. Maybe out to the cabin? Want to come?"

"No, I can't."

"Right. The downtrodden." Max nodded and turned away before Logan saw the tears that spilled despite her best efforts. "I gotta bounce." She turns and walks away.

"Max, wait, please …don't go." Logan finally got up and chased after Max. He knew that she could out run him if she wanted to, the fact that she hadn't was a good sign. "At least stay for dinner. I scored some tomatoes." Logan put his hand on her shoulder; she stopped but would not look at him. "Max, what's wrong?"

"I believed you."

"I'm sorry I lied to you about not remembering. I just thought it would give us both the easy way out. … It was wrong. I'm sorry. I just got so used to living a double life. Lying got to be … second nature." Logan took a deep breath. "But it was wrong to lie to you. You deserve the truth, all the time. … I won't do it again. Please forgive me?"

Max still wouldn't look at him. "I can tell when you're lying to me Logan. I won't do you any good to try it again. It's just … last night you were drunk, I was …in heat. My judgment was shot; your judgment was shot. I should have known that … I'm sorry. You said you wanted to forget the whole thing. Fine."

Max started to leave. Logan grabbed her hand and encountered the little black bag. Max made a strange sound and let go of the bag. Logan opened the bag and slowly pulled the little black lace something out of the bag. As he stared at it he realized what Max had believed, and that she had shown up hoping to collect on the night of her life, and he had screwed up again. Logan looked up to tell Max he did mean that, but she was gone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Logan knew it was pointless for him to try and catch Max if she truly didn't want to be caught, but he was hoping that she did. He searched the stair well, the elevators, the parking garage under the tower, and the streets. He'd blown it but good this time. Damit, how many chances did he think he was going to get?

He got back to his apartment, the little black lace still clutched in his hand, about an hour later. He was going to go page Max, even though he knew it was pointless when she was as mad as she had every right to be right now. Then he noticed the light in the kitchen was on. Max was sitting there, trembling slightly, and drinking a glass of milk.

"Max! Are you alright?"

"No."

"I'm sorry," they said in unison again.

Logan put his finger on her lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of. I thought you …I couldn't imagine a young, beautiful, powerful woman like you wanting …well, me." Logan took Max into his arms, he could feel her slight trembling and knew that he had probably triggered this.

"I want you. I've wanted you. I just didn't think …you wanted a freak."

Logan actually laughed softly. "We are a pair."

"I want to be." Max snuggled into his shoulder.

Logan kissed her gently, taking care with her slight, trembling form. "Max, I do love you. I just couldn't imagine what you would want with me."

"I love you," Max said quietly as she leaned into his embrace and surrendered herself to his care.

"I can be stubborn."

"and obsessive and pig-headed and, if you have not picked up on the fact that I love you, fairly oblivious. I know."

"I love you, too, Max." Logan picked her up and carried her toward the guest room she had occupied the few other times she had been laid up here.

"No." Max stopped him from entering the guest room. "With you." Max looked into his eyes, imploring him to understand.

"I will not leave you, Max. Not ever." Logan kissed her gently and carried her to his bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed. "Let me go get you some Tryptophan."

"I've had plenty. I just need to relax and let it work." Max reached out to Logan. Logan laid down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Logan, what did you mean by 'the night of my life'?"

Logan smiled as he ran his hands over her small, trembling frame. "When you're feeling better, I'll show you."

"Show me now. Logan, I need you. Please, we are so close, I'm afraid that something terrible is going to happen, again and interrupt and I'll never know. Please."

"Are you sure? I'll be here Max. I am not going anywhere."

"What if I have to run?"

After a pause, Logan looked her directly in the eyes and told her, "Then I will run with you."

"What about the downtrodden?"

"There will always be downtrodden no matter where we go. Finding a woman to put up with my stubborn self, **that** will never happen again in a million years." Logan grinned at Max. "I love you."

"Show me," she implored.

Slowly, sensuously, gently, tenderly, lovingly, he did.

∞∞∞

Logan unplugged his alarm clock when it went off in the morning. Last night had become more …athletic … after Max started feeling better, and he needed _some_ sleep before facing the day.

"Morning," Max snuggled up into his arms.

"Good morning, beloved." Logan kissed her. It began softly and gently, but was still enough to inflame them both anew.

∞∞∞

Eventually Logan had to yield to weakness of his merely human flesh. "Did I mention that I do need to sleep? I know you don't, but I do."

"I know but …I like this." Max smiled as she drew circles and nonsense shapes on his chest. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I can sleep. I'll be quiet."

Logan's breath was slow and steady. Max thought that he had fallen asleep when he said. "I meant every word Max. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You still open to idea of jewelry?"

"Sure."

"What size ring do you wear?"

∞∞∞∞

The End

* * *

And that was the season finale of **Season 5.**

Max and Logan got married in **Season 6** right after they brought down Manticore and stopped the assassination of the Pope.

**Season 7** was a little boring. Eyes Only helped the freed transgenics fit into society as best he could, fortunately the vast majority of them looked totally human. Still, the show was in danger of becoming 'freak of the week', but the fans rallied and sent in lots of good story and plot ideas that didn't revolve around the UST between Max and Logan. Fortunately for everyone, the writers of the series listened (I mentioned that this was a strange, other dimension, right?)

**Season 8** Max and Logan really put a lot of effort into fixing the world. The show became even more inspiring and inspirational.

Shortly before filming began on **Season 9** Jessica Alba-Weatherly discovered that she was pregnant. The baby was written in. Several of Max's siblings where brought in to keep this an action show. Max showed off her tactical abilities. And for the first time since "I love Lucy" a baby was born and introduced into a fictional television show that actually was the child of the two characters it was supposed to be. Her stunt double was a doll with a microphone.

**Season 10** wrapped everything up. The informant net evolved into a more self-sufficient organization including people that could fix problems from within the system, instead of having to go outside of it. Toward the end of the season, it becomes known that Jessica wants to take some time off and be a mother. So, they write Max being pregnant again in. This is quite the surprise to Logan, but he takes it well. They eventually decide to move to a smaller, less violent city to raise their children. The series finale is Max, Logan, and Loren Cale moving out of Seattle.

Of course, Krit is carrying on the dark, outside the system, side of Eyes Only that is still needed occasionally, from Logan's penthouse. Jondy (who is alive after all) is still off on her solitary quest to find her children. And many other X5 are trying to fit into human society elsewhere.

Fox received 3,141 separate and unique suggestions for spin-offs during the last season alone, and it looks like one or two of them may actually air. But that's another story.


End file.
